I Will Not Be Satisfied
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Angelica has a dream. It takes place in the future. One-shot, partly inspired by fanart, see authors note.


A/N: This was inspired by some fanart depicting Angelica Schuyler and John Laurens sitting next to each other, drinks in hand, at the wedding of Alexander and Eliza. That Credit goes to whoever drew it. Enjoy, R&R.

December 14, 1780. New York. Schuyler Mansion.

A woman in a gold dress was sitting at a well-set table, drinking wine, when she pondered the events that led to her current situation.

The woman, Angelica Schuyler, just gave up the man of her dreams to her sister Eliza. She knew the two would get married, and they did, and she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to be happy for Eliza, and be content to marry some rich man down the road, but she knew she would never love anyone as much as Alexander. When they met at that ball, she knew that Alexander was different than other guys. He was smart, handsome, passionate, mysterious. And his eyes. Those fiery, intelligent eyes. Angelica knew she would dream about them for the rest of her life. Indeed, Alexander Hamilton was a great puzzle, and Angelica had wanted to be the one to solve it. Now, she had the consolation that he would still be in his life, just not her husband….

Sighing, she continued to drink. At the wedding, she was maid of honor, and had to toast the happy couple, but on the inside, she wished that she was the one getting married. If only….

"Rough night?" a voice penetrated Angelica's thoughts. She turned and saw it was John Laurens, who was a close friend of Alexander's. Very close. Almost TOO close. Alexander was always talking about John.

Anyway, John was holding a glass filled with what looked like beer, and wearing his formal uniform. He sounded slightly drunk, but not enough to slur his speech. He sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I don't really want to be here anymore. It feels a little awkward." she replied back.

"I feel that." He drank what was left in his glass, then slammed it onto the table. It broke, but no one around them seemed to notice or care.

"It's not like I'm not happy for them, I just wish it was me…." Angelica didn't know why she told John this, though he was right there. He was empathetic, or seemed empathetic.

"Yeah, me too…" John agreed, then he slumped onto the table, atop the broken glass, asleep from drinking too much.

"John, what the hell...?" Then it all went black.

Angelica woke up with a start. She had been dreaming. She didn't know why she dreamed about that conversation with John Laurens. He had been dead for eight years. The conversation had happened nine years ago, at Alexander and Eliza's wedding. Why it still plagued her mind, she wasn't sure.

She needed to clear her head. Angelica quietly rose from her bed, put on a long pink dress that didn't require her to wear a corset, and slipped on a pair of boots. She put on her jacket and left her house, locking the door behind her.

She wandered the streets of New York until she stopped in front of a bar that was still open. It was 11:36 pm. She was still drowsy, but she needed a drink.

She walked up to the bar, ordered a beer, and pondered everything. She remembered her conversation earlier that day with Alexander, after learning about his affair with Maria Reynolds. She had told him she was only back in New York for her sister, that he never could be satisfied with Eliza.

"Ugh! I can't believe I fell in love with that bastard!" she yelled to no one but the bartender, since she was the only patron there, except for a drunkard passed out at the corner table.

"Mm hm. I feel that." a familiar voice agreed. Angelica flinched. She turned to see John Laurens sitting on the bar stool next to her. He looked like he did when she last saw him at the wedding, only he had a bullet hole in his uniform jacket that passed through him completely. He was holding the glass he had drunk from at the wedding before he smashed it. Or maybe he never did….It was a dream after all.

"John? What are you doin' here? I thought you were dead."

"I am. I just feel empathetic. I loved Alexander, and I knew he loved me back. But, we were just not meant to be…. The universe decided to split us apart forever…" John (or his ghost) had tears in his eyes, and he put his head on the counter. Of course, he was a ghost, a visitation, and his head went through the counter. He then disappeared, and reappeared standing behind Angelica.

"Let Alexander go. Let him go, Angelica, as I did. Don't let him rule your thoughts, your life. He will only cause you more pain, more misery. He will….."

John disappeared, fell through the floor, gone….

Angelica woke up. She was in her bedroom. It was the morning before the Winter Ball. She looked and saw her dress on the form.

"What a strange dream…."


End file.
